AD7 101 Great Danes
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: On hiatus. As the title suggests, the story is based on the 1961 Disney film 101 Dalmatians with some elements from its 1996 live action adaptation. Please read and review!
1. Another dognapping

**Author's note: This story is based on the 1961 Disney animated film _101 Dalmatians_ with some elements from its 1996 live action adaptation. However, I am solely using _Scooby-Doo_ characters in this story.**

 **The story takes place in an alternate version of Dimension Seven, where all human members of Mystery Inc. are in their late-20s early-30s by 1961. While the characters used are from _Scooby-Doo_ , there are going to be several changes.**

 **The first change will be the fact that neither of the gang members know each other prior to the events of this story, except for Shaggy & Scooby, who already lived together in a bachelor flat.**

 **The second change is that Coolsville is now a British city in England, instead of being in Ohio.**

 **Last of all, Scooby can speak perfectly when he communicates with animals, especially dogs.**

 **In addition, given that the location is in the UK instead of the US, I'm going to use plenty of British English words and phrases (Such as _lorry_ instead of _truck_ )**

 **I don't own _Scooby-Doo_ or the storyline. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does, while Dodie Smith and Disney owns the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another dognapping

 _March 30, 1961_

It was a warm spring day in Coolsville, England. The birds were singing in the trees, and the weather was perfect for children to play outside, as well as bringing your pet out for a walk.

Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, a Great Dane with brown fur, a few black spots and sporting a blue collar with a dog tag with his initials on it, was laying on a couch facing the open window of the flat he and his owner, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, were living in.

Shaggy, a 29-year-old man with dusty-brown shaggy hair, hence his nickname, and wearing a light green dress shirt and a pair of brown trousers, was examining the storyline for a radio show he had just finished typing. Armed with a pen, he read the script to check for any typing mistakes and any other story inconsistencies.

Shaggy works as a script writer, writing storylines for radio shows. His prime focus is on mystery and adventure stories. His stories were quite popular, and he have been nominated for several awards for his radio stories.

Currently, the gramophone player is playing Schubert's Symphony No. 5 in B flat Major, one of Shaggy's favourite compositions by Schubert. Shaggy always listens to classical music while working, as he felt that the music can stimulate him with ideas for stories.

As Shaggy makes a correction to the script, Scooby was staring out of the open window at the street, with the occasional automobile and lorry passing by. In spite of the presence of classical music being played from a gramophone player, he was rather bored.

Of course, he didn't blame the music that he was listening to. Rather, he felt that it's been quite a while, like five years or so, since he and Shaggy had moved into the flat upon Shaggy getting the job as a scriptwriter. However, Shaggy has taken no interest in finding a date and was mostly dedicated to his work, and Scooby was getting rather bored of spending almost everyday staring outside of the window the whole morning and afternoon while Shaggy works.

He needed a mate, and he felt Shaggy needed a wife, given the fact that their flat is rather messy.

At this moment, Shaggy lit his pipe with a match before blowing out the flame and flick it to a nearby ashtray filled with old matches on the couch.

As Shaggy carried on reading the script with a pen in hand, Scooby took a look at him. In spite of his shaggy hair-style, Scooby felt that his owner looked rather handsome and wondered why Shaggy doesn't deserve a supporting wife.

Scooby was going through his thoughts as to how to get Shaggy to fall in love with someone when the final movement of Schubert's Fifth Symphony ended and Shaggy got up from his chair and stretched before proceeding to take the record out of the gramophone player.

He then took a look at the clock placed on the fireplace and noted that it was five past five.

"Well Scoob, I guess it's time to take you out for a walk, now." Shaggy said calmly as he prepared Scooby's leash and his coat and hat.

Scooby barked excitingly as he lets Shaggy put on his leash. The walk will be a break from the boring afternoon he have went through.

After putting on his coat and hat, Shaggy commented, "Boy, like, you sure seem excited to go out for a walk, Scoob old buddy."

Scooby nodded in agreement. Soon, the duo had left their flat for a walk.

Along the way to the nearby park, the duo encountered other people taking their dogs out for a walk.

As the duo carried on walking, a bulldog barked at Scooby.

* * *

 **Barking conversation**

Bulldog: Scooby, how are you?

Scooby: Doing good, and you, Frank?

Bulldog: I'm doing terrific. Did you heard about the mysterious kidnapping of three Akbash pups at Garlandsburg?

Scooby: Yes, I did. That was terrible, and it's like, the fifth dognapping that has occurred in the past two weeks.

Bulldog: I totally agree. The constabulary is still baffled by those kidnappings, though.

Scooby: I see. That's too bad.

* * *

After Scooby had his conversation with Frank the bulldog, the duo walked by the newspaper stand, where Shaggy bought the afternoon paper.

Soon, they were at the park, sitting at a bench facing a pond located across the pathway from it. As Shaggy proceeded to read the newspaper, the first thing that caught his eye was the headline of the paper, which read:

"MYSTERIOUS DOGNAPPING AGAIN

Three Akbash pups stolen in Garlandsburg. Constabulary baffled by string of dognappings."

During this time, several more dogs with their owners went by Scooby and Shaggy, all of whom barked at Scooby to share the news and other going ons at the city's canine community.

"Like, here we go again, Scoob." Shaggy remarked as he turned a page. "I really wonder if the constabulary can figure out who is behind those dognappings?"

"Ri rope so." (I hope so.) Scooby replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the headquarters of the Coolsville Constabulary, Police Inspector Fred Jones was sitting in his office, thinking about the past five dognappings that had occurred in the city in two weeks time.

As Fred goes through the reports in his office, a police constable knocked on his office door and said, "Inspector Jones, there has been another dognapping at Garlandsburg."

"Another one? My word!" Fred replied before taking his peaked cap and followed the constable out of the station.

Soon, the inspector arrived at the house inhabited by a lady whose Labrador pups were stolen.

"I am terribly sorry for what has happened, Miss Dinkley." Inspector Jones said to the lady, whose name is Velma, with glasses and short brown hair after she explained what has happened to him.

"No worries, Inspector." Velma replied. "However, I am more worried about who is going to be next in this string of dognappings?"

"That's something that is out of our guess, Miss Dinkley. However, I can assure you that we're going to do the best we can in locating your twelve Labrador pups and catching the people responsible for this."

* * *

 **Any thoughts on this introduction? Please read and review!**


	2. The encounter

Chapter 2: The encounter

As Shaggy continued to read the newspaper, Scooby looked around and saw that several women and girls were walking their dogs in the park.

All of them were travelling on the pathway in front of the bench the duo were seated at, and Scooby decided to take the opportunity to observe them and figure out if any of the female dogs is a perfect mate for himself with the owners a perfect wife for Shaggy.

* * *

In the meantime, Daphne Blake, a 29-year old young woman with long orange-blonde hair, was in her home and had just finished the composition of a music piece for a radio show and decided to bring her pet dog, a Great Dane named Sally Dou, out for a walk in the park.

"Sally my dear, time for your afternoon walk in the park!" She called out as she got up from her chair.

Sally barked excitingly as her owner prepared her leash. Like Scooby Doo, Sally was anxious in going out for a walk.

Daphne works as a musician. Her job involves writing music for new radio shows and she often spends her days composing a music piece at her home, working on her piano and jot down any music notes that came through her mind.

Dressed in a purple dress, purple high heels and wearing a green ascot and fedora, Daphne leashed Sally and soon, the duo left their flat to go on a walk.

Meanwhile in the park, Scooby was still observing female dogs with their owners that walked by him and Shaggy while his owner continues reading the afternoon newspaper and smoking his pipe.

None of the dogs that went by catched his interest. They were either too dull-looking **(No offence)** or were too fancy-looking for Scooby, and their owners often looked similar to the dogs, leading him to think that he can't picture them as Shaggy's future wife. Pretty soon, Scooby was bored and decided to lay on the ground.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a female dog and human pair suddenly caught his interest.

Daphne and Sally were walking down the path passing by Shaggy and Scooby. They seemed relaxed and Scooby took a close look at them.

Sally, like him, had brown fur with black spots, and she was sporting a red dog tag with her initials on. She looked really perfect for him, and he instantly felt that she seemed perfect to be his mate.

Scooby then observed her owner Daphne. With her purple dress, coat, high heels and green ascot and fedora, Daphne seemed lovely to him. She seemed like a perfect match for Shaggy! In fact, her green ascot really matched Shaggy's green shirt and greenish-brown fedora.

It was almost too good to be true, but Scooby figured that he wouldn't see another pair like them for a while. He knew that if he wanted Shaggy to fall in love with someone, now will be a great time!

Just then, Shaggy closed the newspaper he was reading and stood up.

"Alright Scooby, like, let's continue with our walk in the park." He said as he stood up, barely noticing Daphne and Sally, who were about to walk pass him and Scooby.

"Rokay Raggy!" (Okay, Shaggy!) Scooby barked excitingly. He then saw Shaggy unknowingly walking towards Sally's leash as he looked at him.

"Raggy, rook rout!" (Shaggy, look out!) He warned, but it was too late. Shaggy tripped over the leash, causing Daphne to lose her balance and fall over.

"Jeepers!" She exclaimed as she fell over.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed when he hit the ground and saw Daphne falling, too! "Like, I'm terribly sorry, miss! Didn't see you and your dog coming through!"

As Shaggy and Daphne tried to get up, Sally stopped and saw her owner fell over and growled at Shaggy for his clumsiness.

"It's okay, mister. I'm alright." Daphne said as she got up. Seeing Sally growling at Shaggy, she added, "It's okay, Sally. I'm okay."

Eventually, Shaggy and Daphne were able to get up, but in the process, Daphne accidentally got Sally's leash tangled with Scooby's.

"OKay Scoob, let's head home now." Shaggy said to Scooby as he pats his coat. Turning to Daphne, he lifted his fedora and added, "Like, sorry for the fall, miss."

"No, no, it's okay." Daphne smiled. She then proceeded to walk away with Sally, but the tangled leashes caused Shaggy and Scooby to fall towards them and they landed in the pond.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry, miss." Shaggy said as he got up. His clothes were soaking wet from the splash and his fedora had changed shape, bearing resemblance to a swimming hat.

"Well, they don't call me 'Danger Prone Daphne' for nothing, mister." Daphne replied as she got up. Like Shaggy's clothes, her dress was soaking wet and her fedora was also in the form of a swimming hat.

"Oh, is that right?" Shaggy enquired. He then extended his hand to help Daphne up as she nodded.

"Thanks." She then smiled at Shaggy as he helped her up.

"Like, don't mention it." Shaggy nodded. "And once again, I'm terribly sorry for getting a lady like you wet on a day like this."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm alright."

As the two humans worked to untangle the leashes, Scooby walked by Sally and said, "Sorry about the fall. My pet Shaggy is sometimes prone to accidents like this."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sally smiled. "That's also the case for Daphne."

After the leashes were untangled, Daphne was about to set off with Sally when she started to feel cold.

Sensing that Daphne is getting cold, Shaggy suggested, "Like, you're going to catch a cold if you continue to stay outside with wet clothes. May I suggest that you and your dog come over to my flat for warm tea? It's just a block away from the park."

"Oh, that will be great." Daphne smiled and Sally barked in agreement while Scooby smiled. The pair he had laid his eyes on as his potential future mate and future wife for Shaggy are coming over to his and Shaggy's flat.

Sally then turned to Scooby and smiled at him.

* * *

On the way back to Shaggy and Scooby's bachelor flat, Shaggy and Daphne chatted on a wide range of topics, usually the get-to-know-you type topics.

Daphne have mentioned that she knew a lot of stories Shaggy wrote for radio shows and especially liked his stories for mystery and adventure radio shows. Shaggy mentioned that his interest in mysteries was rooted from his father's work as a detective with the constabulary.

From her conversations with Shaggy, Daphne learned that he is the second-youngest member of his family. His father Sam has retired as Chief Constable a month ago after almost 40 years of service with the Coolsville Constabulary, while his older brother Neville is an engineering officer with the army, has served in the Second World War and currently holds the rank of Brigadier. He also had a younger sister named Maggie, who is a police constable working at the constabulary and is one of the two dozen women on the force.

It was also during the conversation that Shaggy learned that Daphne is from a wealthy family and that her father George is a nobleman who has done some favours to the royal family in the past. Her older sister Delilah served in the Women's Auxiliary Air Force during the war and currently works as a flight attendant.

Shaggy also mentioned that he had heard some of the songs she had composed while listening to the radio, and he commended her on the composing great music that goes with the story of the radio show.

Soon, the four arrived at Shaggy and Scooby's bachelor flat. As soon as they entered the flat, Shaggy quickly get the kettle going while Scooby had the heating system in the flat turned on.

"Here, put these dry clothes on before you catch a cold." Shaggy said to Daphne as he passed her one of the very few clean dry clothes that were hanging in his closet.

"Thanks!" Daphne smiled as she took the trousers and shirt. Looking around, she added, "Jeepers! Someone really needs a housekeeper."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, I guess that's what you often see in a bachelor flat, along with burnt-out pots."

Daphne laughed as she made her way to the washroom to change her clothes. Before closing the door, she smiled at him.

Shaggy smiled back before turning to reach for the kettle while Scooby and Sally smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Falling in love and after the marriage

**Response to the guest reviews from July 2: Yeah, you can say that the British version of Coolsville is most likely based on Manchester.**

 **Also, I want to note that I am _not_ going to use any of the characters from the original Disney film in this story at all. If I do, then this story would've been under the label "Scooby-Doo and 101/102 Dalmatians Crossover."**

 **In addition, thanks for the suggestions of character uses, but I intend to use my own characters to fill the roles of Cruella De Vile and the Baduns (Jasper and Horace) in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling in love and after the marriage

When Daphne emerged from the washroom wearing the dry clothes Shaggy gave her, Shaggy had already changed into a set of dry clothes and had just came down from his bedroom upstairs.

By that point, the kettle was whistling loudly and Shaggy went to turn off the stove. He then got two tea bags out and placed them each in a mug.

"The tea's almost ready." He said to Daphne as he poured the hot water into the two mugs with the tea bags. He then passed the first one to Daphne when he finished pouring the hot water.

"Thanks." Daphne smiled after taking a sip.

At that moment, Scooby placed a record from the label _Beethoven Violin and Orchestra Works_ onto the gramophone player. As it began to play Beethoven's Romance No. 1 in G Major, Sally said to him, "Your pet seemed like he has an interest in Daphne."

Scooby looked at Shaggy, who was chatting happily with Daphne and were sharing a laugh, then he replied, "Well, it was actually my idea to help him find a mate, and I guess you can guess the reason why..."

Scooby was gesturing to the large mess in the flat as he speaks. There was plenty of crumpled-up paper balls, mostly story drafts that he had to make a lot of corrections to, and there was a messy pile of records, as well as the large pile of used matches on the large ash tray placed on the arm of the armchair.

"Oh yes, I can see why." Sally nodded. "Shaggy sure needs someone who can help organise and tidy up the flat."

"Plus, I'm getting quite bored spending all day staring out of the window while Shaggy works." Scooby added, "And it had occurred to me that if Shaggy continues to be fully dedicated to his work, then me and him will remain bachelors forever, and I'm getting rather bored of the lifestyle."

"I understand." Sally smiled. Watching her owner laughing with Shaggy as they chatted about work, she added, "I guess Daphne's danger-proneness does have its upsides."

"I agree on that for Shaggy's clumsiness." Scooby nodded.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Daphne were having a great time chatting together, especially with the gramophone player playing Beethoven's Romance No. 2 in F Major.

"This orchestral piece is really beautiful, Shag." Daphne commented as the gramophone player begin playing the F Major romance for violin and orchestra. "What's the name of it?"

"Beethoven's Romance No. 2 in F Major, Op 50." Shaggy replied. "One of my favourite works for violin and orchestra. Good for coming up with romantic stories."

"Romance, indeed." Daphne smiled as her eyes held onto Shaggy's eyes. He can see a flash of romance in her eyes.

* * *

Sally was right. Shaggy came to develop an interest in Daphne after their first encounter in the park.

Over the next few weeks, Shaggy and Daphne will occasionally meet for a date, or Shaggy will go to Daphne during work to ask of her opinion on a storyline he was working on.

Eventually, after two months of courting, Shaggy decided to give Daphne a surprise one afternoon during a walk in the park with their dogs.

The surprise was in the form of a marriage proposal to Daphne, and he had the proposal ring with him.

Daphne was surprised but happy when Shaggy showed her the ring and accepted. Eventually, the couple were married in a church on a warm summer day in mid-July.

Their wedding ceremony was a happy one, and both of their families were in attendance, with Daphne's father going over to shake the hand of the retired Chief Constable Rogers in conclusion of Shaggy & Daphne being pronounced husband and wife.

Scooby and Sally also became mates in the ceremony, and they had their paws on each other's throughout the whole ceremony.

* * *

 _Fall, 1961_

Following the marriage and honeymoon, the two couples moved into a flat located near the park where they've first met.

Shaggy continued on with his job as the script writer for radio shows, while Daphne continued to work on songs for radio shows.

They've also hired a nanny, who does the cooking and cleaning around the flat.

The nanny, whose name is Heather Messick, was Daphne's nanny when she was younger, and she liked Shaggy as Daphne's husband.

 **(Does that name seem familiar to anyone? Any guess as to who were the namesakes for the nanny can go to the reviews!)**

 **(Hint: Start with the voice cast of _Scooby-Doo_ up until the 1990s, and again for the DTV films _The Legend of the Vampire_ and _Monster of Mexico_ )**

* * *

 _September 29, 1961_

That day, Shaggy was up in his home office working on a script for a story while Daphne was making some corrections on a music sheet.

In his home office, Shaggy was listening to Beethoven's Archduke Trio on the gramophone, and he seemed to be enjoying the music as he typed along.

Scooby and Sally were relaxing by the window overseeing the main street of Coolsville, with the occasional automobile, pedestrian or lorry passing by.

Unlike the times where his best friend was a bachelor, Scooby didn't feel bored at all, as he now have Sally by his side.

Speaking of Sally, she is due to give birth to pups in three to four weeks, and Scooby is very excited about the news.

Just then, Heather got the tray of cupcakes and tea pot out and placed it on the coffee table.

Daphne smiled as she put down her pen and went over to the coffee table. Then, to the ceiling, she said, "Shaggy, dear, tea time."

Up in his home office, which was in the attic, Shaggy was busy enjoying the final movement of the Archduke Trio while typing out a final draft for a storyline.

Figuring that Shaggy may be still preoccupied with work to hear his wife's announcement, Heather took a broom stick and used it to tap the ceiling as to tell Shaggy that tea is ready.

Sure enough, a minute later, Shaggy came down the stairs and was whistling the piano part of the trio he was listening to in a cheerful tone before asking, "Like, did you enjoy the trio I was playing up there, Daph?"

"I sure did, Shag." Daphne smiled. "Gives me a feeling of a certain quiet street located uptown."

"That's what I felt, too, dear." Shaggy smiled as he went over and gave Daphne a kiss.

Scooby and Sally were heading back to relax at the window when suddenly, Sally became alert from the sound of a loud car horn.

"Oh, Scooby, it's her!" She said as she heard the horn. "It's that devil woman!"

Scooby looked out of the window. Sure enough, an unwelcome-looking Panther De Ville car was speeding down the street and made a loud screech as it came to a halt in front of their flat, narrowly missing a lorry that was driving the opposite direction.

"Hey lady! Watch where you're going!" The lorry driver shouted at the driver of the Panther De Ville.

Scooby frowned as he heard the lorry driver's shouting before turning and seeing his mate racing away to the small room underneath the stairs and closing the door.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
